descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashmedai
Name Ashmedai Aliases None Age Unknown Appearance 40 Species Force enhanced human Height 6'5" Weight 250 lbs Build Athletic Eye Color Silver/Green Hair Color None Birthworld Unknown Involvement None Children None Father Unknown Mother Unknown Masters Unknown Students Alia Ashmedai is a powerful Sith Lord of unknown origins. Residing somewhere in the Unknown Regions, he is not an entity that has been encountered before by any others in the galaxy. The only individual that ever gets close enough to him to engage him in direct conversation is typically that of his apprentice, a woman by the name of Alia. It is rumored that Alia was once the servant of Lord Cameron Centurion, a Sith Lord presumed killed during an operation to Firrerre. Personality Ashmedai is the epitome of cold. While he does often engage in the pleasures of the flesh, he spares no effort on those he believes to be useless. It is unclear what the Sith Lord wants out of life, but he remains very content in his relative seclusion of the Unknown Regions - happy to leave the galaxy to its pathetic fate. Biography The only thing that is known about Ashmedai...is that nothing is known about him. A tribal leader and warrior with his exact description was killed in a struggle against the forces of Diomedes Antares when they swept through the Unknown Regions on their conquest. That warrior returned to the very same region of space with vibrant silver/green eyes and no recollection of his past. It is rumored that a dark spirit now possesses the former warrior's body. Upon his return to his people, however, the man was heralded as a hero and worshiped as a God for defying death itself...only to return to them with increased power and insight. Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Single-Bladed Combat Styles *Form II: Makashi - Mastered *Form III: Soresu - Mastered *Form IV: Ataru - Mastered *From V: Djem So - Mastered *Form VII: Juyo - Mastered Force Powers Apprentice Rank Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements I - Water, Air/Wind, Fire, Earth *Basic Healing (Self) *Basic Telekinesis *Enhance Ability *Enhance Senses *Force Sense *Breath Control *Farsight *Force Choke *Force Comprehension *Force Empathy *Force Jump *Force Persuasion *Force Speed *Meditative Trance *Telepathy - Dark Side Powers: *Force Rage *Kinetite *Torture by Chagrin Knight Ranked Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements II - Water, Air/Wind, Fire, Earth *Battle Precognition *Basic Art of the Small *Combustion *Comprehend Speech *Enhanced Force Sense *Enhanced Telekinesis *Force Cloak/Force Camouflage *Force Deflect *Force Grip *Force Levitation *Force Spark *Mental Translocation *Negate Energy *Protection Bubble *Psychometry *Pyrokinesis *Shatterpoint *Tapas - Dark Side Powers: *Force Drain *Sith Alchemy *Sith Sorcery - Aura of Uneasiness, Bolt of Hatred, Dark Side Tendrils, False Light Side Aura, Force Blast, Illusion Casting, Waves of Darkness *Spear of Midnight Black Master Ranked Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements III - Water, Air/Wind, Fire, Earth *Astral Translocation *Force Absorb *Force Flight *Force Resuscitation *Force Stealth / Force Concealment *Mastered Art of the Small *Mastered Telekinesis *Memory Rub - Dark Side Powers: *Control/Dominate Mind *Dark Transfer *Drain Knowledge *Force Crush *Force Desecration *Force Lightning *Midi-chlorian Manipulation *Mastered Sith Alchemy *Mastered Sith Sorcery - Dark Side Web, Force Destruction, Summon Fear *Transfer Essence / Transfer Life Category:Sith Category:Force User Category:Rogue Sith Category:Character Category:Human Category:Sith Master Category:Deceased character Category:Sith Lord